


The Waiting Game

by severinne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Discipline, Fuckbuddies, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Watching, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones make the best of their Thursday porn-watching night to fantasize about Captain Pike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> Utterly indulgent boys wanking at the request of the lovely Norfolkdumpling :)

McCoy glanced from the vid screen to Jim, back to the screen, back to Jim. ‘I can’t believe you downloaded this.’

‘You kidding?’ Jim threw him a bright grin, unabashedly massaging his erection through his jeans. ‘C’mon, Bones, this shit is _hot_.’

‘It’s a Starfleet captain spanking a cadet. And…’ He squinted back at the screen, winced. ‘And I hope he’s got lube off-camera. Sweet mother of heaven.’

‘Like I said. Hot.’

‘ _You’re_ a Starfleet cadet.’

‘So are you.’

‘No, I’m a doctor, damn it.’ He took an irritable swig of his beer and caught Jim watching him expectantly. ‘Which means I don’t bother with that doctors-and-nurses crap either, so forget it.’

‘Oh?’ Jim’s eyebrows waggled lewdly. ‘Is that because you get to do the real thing already?

‘If that were true, you wouldn’t be watching _this_.’

‘Not for lack of trying.’ Attention returned to the cheesy porn vid, Jim shoved a hand down the front of his tented jeans. ‘Captain Pike says he doesn’t do cadets.’

McCoy nearly choked on his beer, though he tried his damnedest to cover the reaction. ‘What, you asked?’

‘You _didn’t?_ ’ Jim threw him a disbelieving look that soon melted into something more languid as he started stroking himself in earnest. ‘Fuck… yeah, of course I asked, he’s a damn sexy bastard.’

Swallowing hard, McCoy glowered at the vid screen, watching resentfully as the improbably attractive Captain pushed his pretty-boy victim down on all fours.

‘Hey, I asked for both of us, y’know.’ A nudge to his shoulder brought McCoy’s gaze back around to Jim’s lust-glazed eyes. ‘I know you want him, it’s not like I would’ve gone there without inviting you along…’

He bit back a groan at the lurid images that burst through his mind those words. ‘Never said I wanted Pike,’ he grumbled, heat creeping up the back of his neck.

‘You didn’t have to.’ Jim’s lazy eyes slid downward into McCoy’s lap and the heat deepened beneath McCoy’s skin with the weight of his desire. Thursday nights jerking off to smutty vids with his roommate and occasional fuck-buddy had been an adjustment in itself, but it was a different shame that slowed his hand even as it slid down inside his pants; bringing the untouchable Captain Pike into this was obscene, but profoundly arousing.

‘Was he shocked?’ McCoy asked hoarsely, eyes fixed disinterestedly on the vid screen as his thumb played idly over the damp head of his dick. ‘When you asked…?’

Jim laughed lightly, breathily. ‘Nah,’ he said, reaching down with both hands to unfasten his jeans, a move which McCoy quickly imitated. ‘Nothing surprises him. Just gave me the usual line about protocol and shit, but the look in his eyes?’ A low moan escaped Jim’s full lips. ‘I could tell he wanted it. Especially when I mentioned your name…’

‘Don’t be stupid,’ he groaned, though his cock jumped in his hand.

‘No joke, he licked his damn lips when I said your name…’ Jim’s hips were bucking gently off the couch and into his own fist. ‘Probably thinking about what an unruly bastard you are, how you need to be put in your place…’

‘You’re one to talk.’ McCoy hastily licked his palm, rubbing spit all along his length.

‘Exactly.’ He heard the grin in Jim’s voice as much as the lust vibrating beneath his words. ‘He could take us at the same time… teach us both a lesson…’

Another deep groan tore through McCoy’s throat. ‘Or he could take turns with us, make one kneel and watch while he fucks the other…’

‘Shit, Bones…’ Jim keened sharply, his other hand reaching down to cup his balls. 

‘Or maybe not just watch…’ Head rolling back against the couch, McCoy looked sideways at Jim, admiring the tension arching his body, his rough hands fondling his flushed cock and balls. ‘Maybe he would order me to hold you down while he fucks you.’

Jim moaned, dark eyelashes shuttering over gleaming blue. ‘You wouldn’t be able to touch yourself…’ he panted. ‘Pike would make you wait for it… make you _beg_ for it while you watch…’

Blood pounded hot through McCoy’s body, made his cock pulse heavy in his fist. Muffled grunts and sharp slaps from the porn vid filled his ears and fueled his arousal. ‘I’d watch him fuck your hot little ass,’ he growled. ‘You’d be squirming on his cock like a bitch in heat.’

‘It’d get you so hot… he’d have to… tie you down before he could fuck you…’ Jim bit out the words between rapid breaths. ‘Tie you down… give you a spanking…’

Beneath the vid’s diminishing soundtrack, McCoy heard the familiar choked gasps of Jim coming undone next to him, a distant echo beneath the roar of his own orgasm clenching through his body and coating his fingers. He groaned raggedly, sagging weakly into the couch and lazily licking his hand clean, sighing softly when Jim’s slick fingers joined his own on his lips.

‘It’s only two and a half years until we graduate, you know,’ Jim said lightly, slipping his clean fingers from McCoy’s mouth. He laughed weakly in response, pulling Jim into his chest.

He combed his hand through Jim’s tousled hair. ‘I can wait.’


End file.
